


臭味情话

by missingstuffedbun



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstuffedbun/pseuds/missingstuffedbun
Summary: 小学鸡吵架梗源 https://m.weibo.cn/2029045054/4385058796123096





	臭味情话

嘎：臭狗~  
龙：那你就是臭狗屎，狗改不了吃屎  
嘎：那你就是苍蝇，苍蝇总是围着屎转


End file.
